Drowning Sunsets
by NEVERMORE DARKNESS
Summary: read inside


**Beyblade Fan fiction.**

**By: Ari Dark Princes**

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade never have never will. If I had it would not have ended. EVER!

**TEARS**

_So bright the tears in beauty's eyes, _

_Love half regrets to kiss it dry. _

Tears slipped down her pale cheeks as her ruby eyes were focused on a setting sun. An other day had passed. Every day she woke up from her troubling sleep. Seeing the sun rising, hoping that this would be the day.

The day when every thing would turn back to normal. That once again the days would be happy as they once were , only that…………..he would be back.

It had been four years since the leader of the Bladebreakers had abandoned em. Left them. Left her. Just telling her to remember him.

_**Flash back**___

She had woken up in the morning hoping that Kais anger had settled down and Tyson had apologized to him. After all Kai was right, being called a champion had gone to Tyson's head .AGAIN. And when Kai had tried to get this through Tyson's thick head a shouting match had broken between the two.

She got out of her room (she was at Tyson's) and went to the dojo, every one was sitting there staring aimlessly when she realized that a certain slate haired bladder

Was not present there.

"Ray where's Kai?"

Ray looked up at her, shook his head and again lowered his head. "Ray what the……." That's when realization struck her, "he didn't left…………. did he?"

Tyson: "He left for good this time Hilary"

Max came and put a comforting arm around her. "no…."

No he can't have! No I don't believe this. He loves me. He'll come back to me. He loves me. I know his love isn't fake no

"NO ur lying" she shouted.

"Were not lying Hilary" said Tyson.

"Here he left this for u" Ray came to her and handed her a box. She took it and looked at him "Ur lying" she shouted at him.

"I wish I were Hilary" Ray said his eyes now filled with concern. "I don't believe you" and with that she ran out of the dojo. She went to the beach. She had a lot of memories there with Kai. He always came there when ever he was angry, frustrated or worried. She always followed him. She had the power to pull him out of any problem as he had told her many times. She had her first kiss there. Kai once again angry at Tyson had gone to the beach and as usual Hilary had followed him and the miracle had happened. Now she was at the beach but for the first time he wasn't there. "Why Kai why, why did u left me" she whispered softly. she opened the box Ray had given her inside was a beautiful heart shaped ruby necklace that matched exactly her eyes "oh Kai" a tear went down her cheek a letter was also present in the box. She unfolded it:

_No matter how much we are far apart_

_No matter where in the world I am_

_No matter in what state I am_

_, Always Remember,_

_Remember that u will be with me and I with u_

_U will always be close to me in my heart and I in urs_

_Ull never be alone_

_Always Remember,_

_Remember this my love_

_And u will never be alone_

_Remember these words,_

_And don't let them fade away in the darkness of memories_

_Always Remember;_

_Remember that I love you_

Her heart ached with pain. One more day had ended, leaving her disappointed.

"Oh for how much longer Kai, how much longer can I wait for u" she cried "How much longer, I feel so b-broken so…..so lost so ALONE" her eyes closed and she collapsed. But she didn't felt the hard ground, two strong arms caught her.

"Never, I told u ud never be alone."

No, it can't be, she knew that voice. She had been dying to just hear it once more but she didn't want to trust her self at the moment.

"NO" she was pulled straight "NO ur…….ur n-not real"

_Perhaps they were right in putting love in books…………_

_Perhaps it could not live anywhere else. _

"But I am"

"No I don't believe u"

"But u do, in Ur heart, u know it_"_

"B-but …u NO"

"If I weren't would I be able to do this." She felt a hand under her chin "No"

"Yes"

"Hilary open ur eyes" Some where in her heart she knew that he was real, he was there. It was TRUE.

_ Tis strange but true; for truth is always strange. _

_Stranger than fiction. _

Not wanting to she opened her eyes.

Ruby met Crimson.

"Hilary I am real" and with this he closed the gap between them.

_Soul meets soul on lovers kiss_

When their lips met she was told all she wanted to know at the moment, he still loved her, wanted her.

She felt his tongue slip across her lips demanding for entrance. She parted them allowing him to enter giving him the control over herself.

She felt like she was in heaven. She had been wanting this since a long time. She wanted this moment to never end, but it had to, he pulled away. She kept looking at him unable to speak.

"What's wrong Hilary?"

"How could this be real?"

" "

"Ur r-real"

"Yes"

"And Ur back" she asked shaking.

"Yes I'm real and I'm back."

"And u st-still love me?"

"Yes"

"But why?"

"Cause ur love is true u waited for me all this time. I'm sorry for making u wait this long but now it ends right now"

"What do ya mean?" she asked looking at him confused.

"I'm back for u Hilary. I love u. I can't live without u" with this he captured her lips again.

_ A kiss when all is said, what is it?_

…………_A rosy dot_

_Placed on the "__**i**__" in loving;_

_tis a secret,_

_Told to the mouth instead of the ear. _

Tomorrow the sun will rise; ending the dark days of loneness for the burntee.The day would start filled with happiness and love for her.


End file.
